The Prince and the Cowboy
by PrincessAlica
Summary: The adventures of Spencer Cassadine and Cameron WEbber Spencer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 8

Title: The PRince and the Cowboy  
Rating G

OK totally different from anything else I've done, But so far it is so much fun

Setting Right now I am only sure that the year is 2010. So Spencer is 5 Cameron is six and JAke is almost three.

Chapter 1

Cameron Spencer ducked around his dad as they walked into Wyndamere. He ran and tackled his younger cousin Spencer to the ground. "A HA. Gottcha!" He yelled triumphantly.  
Jake came runnning into the room. He thought the wolrd of his big brother and his big cousin. He never could quite keep up with them.  
"Dad!" Cameron pleaded as he tugged on his father's jacket. "Can we go play?"  
Lucky grinned, "As long as your uncle Nikolas is fine with it, then I am too."  
The three boys went running from the room. LEaving nothing safe in their path.

They got to the ballroom and they stopped and dipped their heads together in a circle. "OK, Now this is what we need to do. We are going to play Spencer versus Cassadines like GRandpa Luke taught me,"  
Spencer's face twisted. "But I am Spencer Cassadine."  
"No!" Cameron insisted. "Not you. I mean your evil great grandpa. And your evil grandma Helena. And the evil Stavoros and Stefan." Cameron narrated with an animated intensity.  
"You see once upon a time, a really long time ago, back when Grandpa Luke wasn't old. He fought against the evil Cassadines. They were trying to destroy the world. He said that they were really blood sucking vampires." Jakes face quivered a little at this most recent revelation. But he too had been raised on the stories by his Grandpa Luke. And Jake wasn't about to miss out on anything.  
"But the Cassadines aren't all evil." Spencer insisted.  
"They are too!" Cameron's voice rose.  
"Are not! My daddy is a Cassadine!" Spencer continued.  
At this Cameron calmed down. "Silly that Uncle Nik, and he isn't evil. Grandpa says something about Grandma's blood making him ok."  
Spencer sighed a little. He and Cameron had a tendancy to get in little fights all of the time. Daddy and Uncle Lukcy said they were hot headed. Whatever that meant.  
Cameron jumped up. "We need weapons!" He yelled as he ran for the play room. Spencer and Jake followed in his wake. The Spencers and the Cassadine off to save the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cameron led the troops out of the playroom. Each soldier was armed with a helmet, a sword, and various pieces of toy produce to represent a clove of garlic. Cameron motioned with his sword that they should head to the sunroom. They stealthily ( as stealthily as they could) made their way down the hall. hiding behind tables and furniture to ensure their sneaky approach. As they neared their target location, on of the servants came walking down the hall. It was one of the maids, but she was used to the boys and pretended to not see them.  
Cameron however decided that she must be a Cassaine spy. He jumped out and held his plastic sword pointed at her. "You evil Cassadine!"  
The maid gave him a half hearted scream, but Nikolas and Lucky were nearby and popped their head out of the door to see what was going on.  
"Cameon, what are you doing?" Lucky said with a hint of reprimand in his voice.  
"Saving the world from the evil Cassadines." He stated triumphantly.  
Nikolas chuckled. "Lucky, did you let your dad babysit?"  
Lucky grinned. "Are you kidding me? Dad doesn't babysit. But he does tell one heck of a bed time story."  
Spencer looked up at his dad. "Dad, are Cassadines really evil blood sucking vampires?" He asked quizzically.  
Lucky snorted at this. "Yep this is all my dad's doing."  
Nikolas knelt down. "No, GRandpa Luke was just teasing. There aren't really vampires."  
"There are too!" Cameron said indignantly. "Grandpa Luke said that Count Vlad was!"  
"Cam! You know you don't talk back to adults." Lucky told Cameron.  
"But dad, Grandpa wouldn't lie about that." He turned back to Nikolas. "I'm sorry I was rude, but there are vampires and the Cassadines are evil."  
Nikolas grinned inwardly. "But I am a Cassadine. And so is Spencer. Does that make us evil?" Nikolas asked.  
"No." Camerson assured him. "Grandmas blood cured you of the evil because she is good. So you didn't give Spencer evil blood either."  
Nikolas smiled. "Well that is good to know buddy."  
Cameron smiled. "So Uncle Nik, can you make toast?" He asked with honest sincerity.  
Nikolas reached out and punched Lucky lightly on the shoulder. "Yes, Cam. I can." Jake tugged on Lucky 's hand and threw his arms in the air. Lucky knowing the signs scooped Jake up and snuggled him close for a moment. Then he looked at his brother. "Only cause I taught you." He said with a snicker.  
Nikolas chuckled. "Yeah well you were raissed a cowboy and I was raised to be the Prince."  
Spencer grinned. "Daddy, does that mean I am a Prince?"  
"Yes, SPencer it does."  
"And I am cowboy." Cameron yelled. And with that he was off running down the hall with Spencer trailing after him. Jake leaned back against Lucky content at the moment just to spend time with daddy.  
"Who would have though that this would be the future of the SPencer and Cassadine feud?" Nikolas remarked with a chuckle.  
"Brother and Best Friends, and the feud nothing but a story told to children." Lucky said with a smile.  
Jake patted Lucky's face. "Daddy, are there really vampires here?" He asked with concern written on his face.  
Nikolas laughed. "We just never know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cameron grabbed a lid from one of the many plastic containers in Spencer's closet. Jake was napping with daddy, and Cameron was ready for action.  
"C'mon, Spence. Our dads are busy, now is our chance!"  
Spencer hurried to keep up with CAmeron as they raced for the main staircase.  
They carefully positioned the lids for an incredible ride down the "Wundamere Mountain."  
They pushed off, with Cameron in the lead. He was a daredevil. He liked to take risks. Grandpa just said that he was a chip off the old block, Block of what? Cameron always wondered. The thrill of the ride was incredible. He could feel the air rushing by. He was screaming with glee. And Spencer was screaming too, maybe not from glee, but he was definitely screaming!  
Just as they were reaching the end of the ride, Daddy stepped out into the hallway. And Cameron knew that he was going to be in big trouble. Even in more trouble than when he put the cat in the dishwasher. And then Uncle Nikolas stepped out into the hall. He was dead meat. THey were going to call mommy. And then he really would be in trouble. Daddy, even if he was mad, would understand that to have a good adventure you had to be a little daring. But Mommy just talked baout keeping him safe and not wanting him to have a broken arm or to break something cause Uncle Nik's stuff cost lots to replace. He once broke one of those things that held flowers. Daddy said ut cost so much he would never never get an allowance. Uncle Nik just laughed and said his Uncle Stefan had picked it out and it was hideous.

O no, Daddy had his cell phone out. "Daddy," Camerson cried as he rose from the plastic lid. "Please don't tell mommy! She'll be really mad. But you... daddy... you are cool. you understand right."  
Lucky surpressed his smile. He absolutely did get it. He'd always wanted to try that on those stairs. But the fact of the matter was he was a father and riding down those stairs was not a safe place to play.  
"I'm sorry, buddy. But you are going to get in trouble for this one."  
Nikolas helped Spencer up. SPencer looked slightly green. "Spence, did you think this up?"  
Spencer glanced at his cousin. If he ratted him out, Cameron might not want to play again. Spencer's chin bounced up and down. "Daddy, I don't feel so good." With that Spencer covered Nikolas with a noxious combination of animal crackers and grape juice.

Cameron glanced at his younger cousin and knew that more than a simple time out would be in order. He knew he would be grounded. And he wasn't looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spencer sat on the bottom step of the stairs where he and Cameron had gotten in so much trouble. His elbow rested on his knee and his fist held up his head. His bottom lips stuck way out. Cameron was grounded. And so Daddy and Uncle Lucky said he couldn't come over, and Spencer couldn't got to Cameron's house.

And Spencer was bored. Cameron was his best friend. And when he wasn't around life was incredibly dull. Daddy had told him to color. And he had tried, but he could color anytime. And it was nice outside. But it wasn't even fun to play in the sandbox al by yourself. He thought for a minute about asking Daddy to invite his cousin Molly over. She was nice, but all she liked to do was play house and dress up. Spencer didn't want to play girlie stuff.

Then the idea hit him. He had always wanted to try to climb the walls. Dadddy sometimes said he was driving him up the walls, so maybe, maybe it would work.

Spencer hurriedly began gathering pillows to play under kis climbing spot. It might be nice to have them there, you know just in case. No one even noticed until his sixth trip outside. And then Alfred asked him "Master Spencer, what are you doing?"  
Spencer had turned and smiled his nicest smile. "I'm playing in the gardens, I'm pretending I'm camping." Spencer inwardly congratulated himself on such a good cover story.  
Alfred had taken the story at face value, and Spencer decided that the pillows he already had would have to be enough.

He carefully climbed over the pillows and placed one hand where the mortar li between the stones. The mortar lines were quite wide so Spencer was able to get a good foothold. Slowly he worked his way so that he was about 5 feet off of the ground. But the thought occurred to him that this too wasn't nearly as much fun as it would have been with Cameron. Spencer started to climb down when he heard his daddy's voice. "Spencer! What are you doing?"  
It startled him and he fell into a heap in the massive pile of pillows he had collected.  
"You always tell me you feel like climbing the walls." He said with the smile that usually got Daddy to give him what he wanted. It worked even better on mommy.  
"Spencer, you could have gotten hurt please don't do this again."  
Spencer lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry daddy. But I did bring pillows so I wouldn't get hurt."  
Nikolas smiled. His son was a smart child. "Yeah buddy, and and now you need to clean them off and put them all back where you found them."  
Spencer grumbled. But he knew he was lucky that was the worst he was getting and so he hurried to do what daddy asked.

Back in Port Charles, Cameron was bored and not enjoying the fact that he was grounded from Spencer for a while. If Daddy just hadn't told mommy, this would all be okay.  
And he was grounded from his video games because mommy thought that they might be giving him bad ideas. They didn't Cameron didn't need anyone's help in figuring out things to get in trouble with. He clomped down the stairs. "Daddy! Mommy! Where are you?"

HE didn't find anyone inside, so finally he ventured into the backyard where Mommy and Jake were playing in a sandbox. "Mommy, can I pretty please ride my bike?" He whined.  
"All right Cameron. But please don't do anything stupid." Elizabeth warned.  
Behind mommy, Cameron heard Jake, "Mommy, stupid is a bad word."

Yes! Now Jake had mommy distracted. Cameron hurried and grabbed his bike. He hoped on and grasped the handle bars tightly. He pushed off and pedaled with a vengeance. Daddy had set up a dirt track in the sideyard, and so he sped around the track. But that could only last so long. And it was getting dark, and he was hungry. He put his bike up and ran inside. Mommy was standing in the kitchen fixing supper. "O, good, Cameron, can you go upstairs with Jake and get cleaned up?"  
Cameron nodded obediently and led Jake up the stairs. They washed their hands and faces. And then Cameron took a chance and ran and jumped on mommy and daddy's bed. It swished under him. Cameron thought a water bed was about the coolest kind of bed you could have. "Hey Jake! Come here!"

Jake came running. Cameron handed him a pen that was setting on the nightstand. "SEe what happens if you pole this in the bed. Jake looked at the pen apprehensively, but then grinned and stabbed the bed. Water immediately began gushing out. And Cameron knew that he had done it again. He ran up to the hole and pushed on it with his hands, but it wasn't working. He pulled the blankets so that they were over the hole. but it was still leaking down. Finally knowing that there was no way out of this one. He yelled. "Mommy" and began running for the stairs. He reached the bottom step just as mommy came out of the kitchen and felt water falling on her from above. She looked up. It was raining inside.  
"CAmeron! What have you done?" She immediately asked.  
"I...I.. I didn't do it!" CAmeron said honestly. "Jake did it." Jake came running down the stairs crying. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Elizabeth picked him up. "Jake what did you do?"  
"I poked a hole... in .. who bed..."He sniffled out.  
"Why Jake?"  
"Because..."  
"Why"  
"Because... Brother told me to."  
The truth was out and Elizabeth knew. it. She rushed to the phone. She dialed and number and waited a few minutes. "Lucky we have a situation. Cameron had Jake poke a hole in the water bed and it's raining in the living room."  
Cameron looked at Mommy's face and knew that he was in even bigger trouble than the stairs at Wyndamere. Even bigger than when he tried to sell Jake to a man at his lemonade stand. He was in deep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cameron sat peering through a crack in the wall of his treehouse. Daddy was working inside repairing the ceiling where it had rained. HE didn't know why mommy had been so mad. It looked pretty cool when it rained inside. But he wasn't going to tell mommy that. He didn't think mommy would 'ppreciate it.

He leaned forward to see what movement had caught his eye. O. It was just a dumb squirrel. He had been hoping for some secret ninja or something cool like that. It kinda would be cool if mommy would let Morgan come over. But Morgan's mommy and his mommy just didn't seem to like each other at all. The only time he could play with Morgan was at Aunt Bobbie's house. ANd with as much trouble as he had gotten into, he didn't think he should press his luck.

That's when he heard him. He knew that war whoop from anywhere. The Cassadines were attacking. Cameron grabbed his sword and dropped his shield down to the ground. He swung out of the treehouse on the rope and grabbed it back up. He ran and hid partially behind the swingset. But they weren't there yet. So he canvased the yard for another place to hide, one where he could see better. He ran to the tool shed. From there he could see the driveway. He saw the tell tail signs of limo out front. The Cassadines were already here!

Cameron mentally armed himself for battle and ran to the house. He pounded up the front steps and flung the door open. He ran up behind the man talking to his daddy. "Die Cassadine scum!" He yelled as he flung his plastic sword at the intruder.

The intruder slowly turned around. "I'm Cassadine, but I'm not scum."

Cameron looked up to see who he had attacked. "Uncle Nikky!"  
"Cameron" Lucky said. "Don't you think you should apologize for attacking your uncle?"  
CAmeron ducked his head. "Sorry, Uncle Nik. I thought I saw evil Cassadines. And I guess I did see Cassadines, just not the evil kind."  
Nikolas chuckled. "It's ok, Cam. Spencer is upstairs with Jake, why don't you go see what he is doing."

Cameron's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes! He screeched. And he began running for the stairs. But Spencer had been listening for the sounds of Cameron coming in and so he began his descent as Cameron started up the stairs. They met in a massive hug that somewhat resembled a tackle. It got a little out of hand and they two ended up rolling down the stairs. They stood up after their little tumble. "I missed you so much!" Cried Spencer!  
"No I missed you more!" Echoed Cameron.  
"I tried to climb the walls" Added Spencer.  
"I told Jake to poke a hole in mommy and daddy's water bed and it was raining inside!" Cameron continued needing to fill his very best friend in on the goings on of his life without him.  
They continued to chatter and regale each other with stories of their adventures.

Nikolas and Lucky stood chuckling. "What if we took them camping?" Lucky suggested.  
"I don't see why not." Nikolas said in a agreement.  
"Think Elizabeth will mind?" Lucky pondered.  
"Think EM will?" Nikolas quizzed.  
"If I promise Elizabeth a day without anything breaking in the house, I think she will go for it." Lucky added with a chuckle.  
"Now only if they forrest can survive the two of them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cameron wiggled his backpack around. It was kinda heavy. He glanced behind him and saw Spencer doing the same thing. Daddy was leading the way, and UNcle Nik was behind Spencer. It was going to be a man's weekend. No mommies or babies around. He felt a little bad that Jake couldn't come, but Jake was still a baby. "Daddy." Whined Cameron. "Are we there yet?"  
Lucky chuckled, "No, Cameron. We've only been walking for two minutes."  
"Daddy, I'm hungry." complained Spencer.  
"Spencer, you just ate." Nikolas reminded his son.  
Finally Lucky stopped in a clearing. "OK, we're here."  
"Can we eat?" Spencer ran into the clearing and dropped his bag.  
Lucky pulled a granola bar out of his backpack and tossed it to his nephew. "Here you go buddy." And then quickly tossed another to Cameron before he could start begging for one.  
"OK, now we need to set up the tent." Lucky dropped the gear on the ground. "Hey Nik, I've got to go back to the truck and get the rest of the gear. Can you and the boys start setting up the tent. It's pretty easy to do."

Lucky jogged down the path leaving Nikolas with two hyperactive sqwirming boys. "OK boys! Do you think we can put together the tent?"  
He was greeted by a chorus of "Yes!" Their arms punched in the air.  
However Nikolas had never pitched a tent in his life. He and Spencer fumbled with the poles while CAmeron sat back and laughed. "CAmeron, if you are going to laugh then you better at least come help." Nikolas scolded in frustration.  
So Cameron moved towards the tent. "You are doing it wrong UNcle Nik." He said matterafactly.  
"Fine, if you are so smart, why don't you do it." Nikolas grumbled.  
"OK." CAmeron said happily.  
And CAmeron quickly connected the poles and laid the tent out so it was ready to erect, He place the poles in their little brackets and then went to the other side and soon the tent was together. Cameron still had the outer poles to connect when Lucky returned. He chuckled as he was Cameron in control and Nikolas and Spencer staring at him in awe. CAmeron was definietly his son.  
"Wow, Nik. You're letting the six year old put up the tent for you." Lucky teased.  
"Yeah, well, he actually knows what he is doing." Nikolas said with an air of humilation.  
"Cam! great job!" Lucky congratulated him.  
"Don't worry Nik, if you have problems, just ask Cam. " Lucky jabbed at his brother good naturedly.  
"Thanks, Lucky, Thanks." Nikolas returned.  
Cameron finished the tent with a little help from Lucky.  
"Let's start a fire and roast marshmellows!" Cameron yelled.  
And so the adventure began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cameron sat smiling smugly at his uncle. They were eating hotdos, which Cameron didn't mind. But Uncle Nikolas couldn't catch a fish eithr. Daddy had told him that Uncle Nik hadn't grown up like he had. So CAmeron was ready to teach Uncle Nik a thing or two about camping.

Cameron watched his marshmellow as it turned fire brown and then black. "Cam! Your mellows on fire!" screamed Spencer.  
CAmeron quickly pulled his stick out of the fire and started swinging it wildly in an attempt to extinguish the flames. However instead of extinguishing the flames, the marchmellow flew off of the end of the stick. It made a arch of flaming goo as it flew through the air and landed in Nikolas's lap.  
Nikolas jumped up screaming in fear. Cameron nearly doubled over in laughter as he watched his big grown uncle dance around. Lucky too laughed with his son. It was almost impossible not to laugh.

"What's so funny, nature boy?" Nikolas taunted.  
"The big fancy prince dancing with flaming marshmellow in his crouch. I only wish I had a video camera with me. I'd love to sneak this to entertainment tonight. I'm sure someone would pay high dollar for footage like this." Lucky chortled.  
"Yeah well let's see how funny you look." Nikolas replied.  
"Spencer," CAmeron whispered. "Come here."  
Spencer crept towards CAmeron. "What?"  
Cameron motioned into the tent. Spencer followed Cameron into the tent. Cameron picked up his uncle's sleeping bag and pushed armfulls of twigs and leaves under the sleeping bag. He then carefully adjusted the bag so it looked like it hadn't been disturbed. Then he crept out of the tent and it didn't even seem that the dads had noticed that boys had been absent. They were still busy throwing marshmellows at each other.  
"Hey! DAd, Uncle Nikky! We still want to eat some marshmellows!" He bellowed.  
Nikolas and Lucky stopped realizing that sadly the six year old was the voice of reason.  
"Cam's right." Nikolas stated.  
"Yeah he is." Lucky said, and then he tackled Nikolas to the ground. CAmeron ans Spencer realizing that their marshmellows were safe piled on top of Nikolas and Lucky. It took forever to get the arms and legs untangled. But finally Lucky got the boys to brush their teeth and in their sleeping bags. Cameron grinned as he squeezed his eyes tight and thought of when Uncle Nik crawled in his sleeping bag.

Nikolas and Lucky stayed up late talking around the campfire. ENjoying the chance just to be away from everything and have some guy time. They talked about all they had gone through over the past several years. About how Emily and Elizabeth still mourned the death of Jason, which happened when Sonny went fully insane and killed him in a fit of rage. Not that CAmeron cared. He drifted off to sleep.

Cameorn began giggling when he heard uncle Nik complaining about how uncomfortable his sleeping bag was to sleep in.  
"If this is roughing it, I think I prefer five star hotels."  
Lucky heard Cameron. "Cam, I hear you. What did you do?"  
Cameron continued to play like he was asleep.  
"Cameron. What Did You Do?" Lucky asked again.  
Cameron giggled again. "I put sticks under uncle Nik's sleeping bag." He said with a smile in his voice.  
"Cameron!" Lucky chided, however amused he might be.  
"OK, get up and now you get to sleep in it." Lucky switch the location of Cameron's sleeping bag with Niks. "You made your bed, you you can lie in it." He spoke the proverb.  
"Cameron settled down on the uncomfortable spot. "Sorry uncle Nik. I was just trying to teach you about camping."  
"It's ok, Cam. I forgive you. No go to bed."  
And they all fell asleep although Cameron wasn't nearly so comfortable. But he was tough and he could rought it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

CAmeron was the first to wake up that morning. He crawled out from his sleeping bag and gathered the sticks and debris and put it all back outside. He sat outside and watched a squirrel climb a tree. Soon Spencer crept out of the tent, leaving both dads sound asleep inside. Spencer pointed at a tree overlooking their campsite. It was tall and had big long braches to climb out on. Both boys agreed silently that they should climb it. They gathered arm fulls of pine cones, stuffing their backpacks to the brim.

Cameron led the way as usual. Spencer carefully climbed behind him. Finally the boys were about 20 feet in the air. The positioned themselves within easy throwing distance right above the tent, and began dropping the pinecones. At first the tent went silent as Lucky and Nik both stopped their snoring. And then the voices came muffled at first, but constantly growing louder.

"Cameron! What are you doing?" Lucky yelled.

"Spencer, whatever you are doing STOP!" Yelled Nikolas. Finally both emerged from the tent and were immediately greeted by getting pelted by pinecones.  
Lucky glanced up and saw them.

Uh, oh though Cameron. We are caught now.

And indeed they were, Lucky quickly climbed the tree, and soon was on the branch where they both were perched. "Guess what this means?" Lucky threatened. "Uncle Nik and I get the doughnuts and you get teh cold weiners left over from last night. The boys groaned at this.  
"And it's time to come down." Lucky began climbing down as dexterously as an adult as he had been as a child. The boys quickly followed.

As soon as Spencer's feet hit the ground he was seized around the waist by his father. Lukcy plucked Cameron from the side of the tree and held him upsdie down by his feet.  
"Think waking us up by tossing pinecones at us was a good idea?" Lucky quizzed.  
"Not really." Cameron said as his faced turned red from all the blood rushing to his head.  
Lucky and Nikolas dangled the boys over the creek until they screamed. As soon as their feet were back on the ground they were laughing.  
"Dad, you're cool." Cameron said with pride.  
"Yeah, uncle Lucky you are cool." Spencer said chiming in.  
"And so what am I chopped liver?" Nikolas asked.  
"No, you're cold swished weenies." Cameron teased.  
Nikolas grabbed Cameron and pretended he was going to give him a noogie. "Say Uncle!" Nikolas cried.  
"AUnt!" yelled Cameron!  
"No! Say Uncle" countered Nikolas.  
"Aunt" repeated Cameron.  
So Nikolas took him to the ground and gave him a noogie and a wet willie.  
"Ewwww uncle Nik. That was yucky." Cameron whined.  
"You're the one who wouldnt' say uncle." Nikolas offered.  
And they all laughed and headed to the cooler to eat breakfast before a day of fishing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cameron teeter back and forth as he and Spencer crossed and recrossed the creek while their daddys sat fishing quietly. And occasionally they would climb up into the tree and swing out on the rope that Luke had placed there for Lucky when he was younger. The boys were very carful though not to get in the water. It was late APril and the water was still very cold, they had been warned.

They stopped for lunch and ate the sandwiches that Emily and Elizabeth had packed. Lucky brought out a football and tossed it around with the boys for a while. They loved it. But Lukcy was in the mood to fish and so much too soon for the boys taste he returned to his task.

But eventually the novellty of the both the swing and the fallen tree had worn off. Spencer and Cameron carefully began digging for worms for fishing. They dug carefully and within an hours times they had amassed a large collection. Cameron went running to show Daddy and Uncle Nik. As he ran he tripped over a pile of jackets and the cup of dirt and worms went flying so that Uncle Nikolas was covered. Out of instinct Nikolas jumped up. He tripped over the same pile of jackets and lost his balance. And slowly he tumbled into the bitterly cold creek dragging the bucket containing all of the fish that they had caught. He disappeared below the surface while the fish swam away. Cameron and Spencer stood in wide eyed fright/ But Nikolas immediately came to the surface sputtering and yelling. He crawled out of the water, His clothes and hair plastered to his body.  
"Cameon!" He bellowed.  
Cameron ran behind Lucky. "I didn't mean to he said with tears in his eyes." He had been very worried about Uncle Nik.  
Lucky, knowing that this one time Cameron had been only trying to help defended him. "Hey your the one who tripped over the pile of jackets which you insisted were fine right there. And he tripped over it to, so really the blame rests on you solely."  
Nikolas grumbled and nodded and headed towards the campsite so that he could change into dry clothes.

When he returned to the campsite in dry clothes he apologized to Cameron for yelling at him.  
"I'm sorry Cam. I shouldn't have yelled." Nikolas told him.  
"I'm sorry that I spilled the worms on you, and I'm sorry that you fell in the creek."  
Nikolas reached out and pulled CAmeron into a bear hug and then tosseled his hair.  
Lucky grinned. I think it's time for us to pack up camp and head home."  
Nikolas nodded "I concur."  
"I'm ready for a cheesebooger." Spencer informed them.  
"Yeah, I want a cookie from Kelly's" Cameron added.

So they returned to camp and packed up without any real mishaps.  
The boys were subdued as they headed back to the truck.  
And so the camping trip ended.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cameron was flying out of his seat before the car stopped. Spencer was always half a step behind his older cousin. Cameron practically flew out of the door when Lucky opened it. "Mommy!" he screamed. "Uncle Nikky fell into the water and he got all wet and then he was grumpy and then he got all scary mad..." his words trailed off into a muffled blur as the door to the house shut behind him. Nikolas and Lucky glanced at each other and chuckled as Spencer rushed up the front porch to catch up with Cameron.

Nikolas and Lucky began unloading the camping gear and carrying it up the porch when Elizabeth emerged from the house. "So where are the fish?" she asked innocently.

Nikolas glanced at Lucky who grinned and chuckled as he turned to Elizabeth, "Nikolas knocked them all in when he fell in the water."

Elizabeth's face showed first shock and then laughter which she tried to conceal from Nikolas, "So Cameron was telling me the whole truth..."

"Sadly it's true," Nikolas confessed with a grin.

"So were you really scary mad at him?" Elizabth quizzed.

"WEll he and Spencer did pull some pranks on us... and I blamed him for falling in... but really it was my fault."

Lucky grinned at his brothers confession. "So where are the boys?"

Elizabeth glanced from one brother to another. "I have no idea." Thermos she had been holding was instantly forgotten as they all set off to find where Cameron and Spencer had gone.

Cameron's foot was wedged tightly into the small diamond shaped opening. "Spencer, help me... I'm stuck." Cameron begged.

Spencer peered anxiously at the back door which was easily visible from thei location. "Cameron I can't reach you."

Cameron continued to wiggle, trying to loosen the latices grip on his shoe. "Hurry, Mommy or Daddy or Uncle Nikky will be here soon. They'll come to find us and I'll be stuck up here. "

Spencer looked at his cousin, "Well I tried to tell you that you shouldn't do it..." Spencer said cautiously. "But you just wouldn't listen."

CAmeron grimaced at him and then resumed his battle with his shoe. "Maybe if I take off my shoe I can get it free."

But before anything could be done Lucky spotted them. "Cameron!" he bellowed. "What do you think that you are doing?" His face was red as he ran towards them.

CAmeron's lip pouted out as a tear fell from his eye. "I'm stuck!" he plantively wailed.

And Lucky laughed. He laughed as he hadn't laughed in years. He probably hadn't laughed this hard since...since... cince he and Gia and Nikolas were practicing for the Nurses Ball and Nikolas's pants ripped when he attempted a dance move from seam to seam. Tears sprung to his eyes as he laughed so hard that his side hurt. Elizabeth and Nikolas discovered Cameron still stuck in the lattice and Lucky laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.

Nikolas plucked him from her perch and sat his feet back on the ground. Elizabeth looked at Lucky oddly. But she let it slide. Apparently Cameron's predicament had amused him... and maybe just maybe Cameron would finally learn his lesson, but probably not. It was just a lovely dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cameron grimaced as he walked into Jake's room, eyeing the large bunny holding carrots. He hated that painting. It was so silly. He was glad it was in his room. "Hey Jake!" Cameron yelled out the door.

Soon the pittter patter of jake's steps rushing up the stairs met Cameron's ears. Within moments we was standingin in the middle of his room. ""Cameron, what you doing?" He said with a grin.

Cameron grinned wickedly, "Well, I know mommy and daddy didn't tell you this, but see that bunny on your wall... well it is scratch and sniff. Kinda like those walls on Willy Wonka..."

Jake stood starely at Cameron dumbly. "Yeah." he answered with a great deal of hesitancy in his voice. It was quite obvious that he didn't quite remember what Cameron was talking about, but Cameron was his big brother and Cameron knew lots of things.

"Well, I have been being nice and coming in here and licking the carrot,.. you see... if you don't lick it at least one time every day... the bunny will come alive and eat you all up." Cameron finshed triumphantly.

Jake's blue eyes grew round as his mouth began to tremble, "My bunny... is... going to... Eat me?" The fear was evident in his face.

"Well not as long as you make sure and lick it every time you come into the room. Then you'll be ok." He finished with confidence.

Jake took one more look at the bunny and ran from the room with a look of terror on his face. Cameron grinned. Little kids were so easy to trick.

Jake stood his ground. "I not sleeping in there! No mommy! I sleep with you!" he shrieked.

"Jake, baby, what has gotten in to you." Elizabeth asked him in a voice that was losing its softness. They had been battling for 30 minutes, and the normally agreedable Jake refused to go to his room.

"Bunny!" Jake cried leaving Elizabeth only more bewildered. She glanced over her shoulder at Lucky who sat on the couch watching them. "It's your turn."

Lucky rose from the couch and scooped Jake up into his arms. "Hey buddy, what's wrong? Why won't you go to your room?"

"Bunny going to eat me!" He wailed. Lucky looked confused for a moment, but then he slowly began to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Did Cameron tell you that the bunny was going to eat you?" Lucky asked.

Jake nodded his tear stained face.

"What else did Cameron say?" Lucky prodded.

"I haf to wick it or it wiw eat me..."

Lucky nodded as he listened to Jake's explanation. "Well don't worry, Cameron was wrong, it won't eat you, but maybe your mommy can paint over it in the morning... would that help?"

Jake nodded and then snuggled into his daddy's chest. Noi bunny would ever get him with daddy near. With some resolution to the situation Elizabeth took over as Lucky headed up to Cameron's room with a very special punishment in mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cameron's lip stuck out as Lucky entered the room. His chin dipped down and he looked at his father through his thick lashes, his emotions clear to all who may see.

"Cameron, I think we need to talk." Lucky's tone was calm and firm.

"No! I don't want to talk!" Cameron hit the air at Lucky. "Ahn!" he grunted.

Lucky took this oppourtunity to scoop Cameron up and carry him out to the time out chair in the hallway. He set him on the chair. "Thats a very ugly attitude Cameron. And you aren't going to get away with it. Nor are you allowed to tell stories to scare Jake. You are going to sit here until you can apologize and change your attitude even if it is longer than 6 minutes."

Cameron wiggled in the seat and frowned at Lucky, but he made no sound. Lucky was serious.

After six minutes Lucky nodded at Cameron who rose from the chair. "I'm sorry daddy."

Lucky grinned, "Well come and give me a hug." Cameron rushed into Lucky's arms.

Lucky looked seriously at Cameron. "How would you feel if someone told you something scary like you told Jake?" Lucky quizzed.

"I'd be scared." He replied.

"So why did you want to scare him?" Lucky continued.

"I don't know... I'm sorry..." Wet drops clung to his eyelashes.

"You know when I was little one of the kids that lived near our ranch in Texas told me that there was a fresh water shark in the lake that I went swimming at. It scared me half to death. And so I was terrifed to get in the water. That wasn't nice of that boy, and it certainly wasn't very nice of you."

Cameron nodded slowly. "So I should go tell Jake I made it all up, shouldn't I?"

Lucky nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."

And so together they walked down the stairs.

Cameron, Jake and Spencer were all in the sandbox in the Spencer backyard when Bobbie entered with Morgan Cornithos. Bobbie told him to join the boys and she went inside. "PLay nicely, she told them."

Morgan was very used to getting his own way. He grabbed one of the army action figures from Jake's hands. Jake stared at for a moment, as if unsure of what had just transpired. "My toy, my toy!" But Morgan ignored him and continued to play with the stolen toy.

Cameron however was not so slow to react. "Hey, that's Jakes!" he screeched.

Morgan stood up defiantly. "I wanted to play with it. SO it's mine now!"

Spencer jumped up and stood behind Cameron. "You can't just take things that don't belong to you!"

Morgan placed his hands in front of him. "Daddy hasn't given me a gun YET, but I can send my body guards after you. I wanted it, so now its mine!" He threw a punch in Cameron's direction but missed and only hit air.

CAmeron wouldn't put up with a bully and so hid hand cock back and he punched Morgan squarely in the nose. Immediately showering all present with blood. "GRandma!" Morgan screeched.

He went running towards the house, and Cameron sat back down and resumed playing, No one was going to bully his baby brother he thought with a grin.

Soon however the yard was swarming with adults. Lucky was the first to arrive at the sandbox. "Cameron, what happened? Why did you punch Morgan?"

Cameron looked at his daddy, "Because he was being mean to Jake. He made Jake cry." Cameron pointed at the tear stains still evident on Jake's face.

"But Cameron, you know we shouldn't hit." Lucky advised.

"Well, no one can bully my brother." Cameron said defensively.

Lucky moved his gaze from Cameron to Spencer who told the same story that Cameron had. Finally Lucky turned to Jake who held up his arms to be picked up. "What happened big guy?"

Jake sniffled. "Morgan, took my toy. He said it was his. And then he twied to hit Camwon."

Bobbie had arrived and listened to the entire conversation with Lucky and the boys. Morgan was sulking next to her. "Lucky, Morgan says Cameron hit him for no reason, but Morgan has also been getting in trouble in school for fighting lately. And he's going to be fine. A bloody nose never killed anyone."

"Well, Cameron's still going to have to help with some extra chores for hitting, but I think everyone is ok." Lucky grinned as Jake lay his head on Lucky's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Bobbie offered. "I didn't think that Morgan would cause any trouble in the little time I was going to be here."

"It's ok. Boys will be boys."


End file.
